What Am I?
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yugi is a lonly vampire/Werewolf, son of the King of vampire and Queen of werewolfs their love was forbidden and they we're killed for it Yugi was given to his Grandfather after a 7 year old Vamp recused the child better summary inside Please read R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-Yugi is a lonely vampire/Werewolf, son of the King of vampire and Queen of werewolfs their love was forbidden and they we're killed for it Yugi was given to his Grandfather after a 7 year old Vamp recued the child. Now yugi's power's were sealed up Let him live a normal human life but when he turned 18 all his powers are unlocked letting every Vamp and Wolf know he is alive He starts feeling stalked even before that for 5 long years now every Vamp and wolf wants him as a mate and to be their leader, but will the Vamp that recues him let anyone take him?**

Chapter one of what am I

"My sweet Rose how I love you the way your hair shines in the moon light, the ways you sing your sweet voice to only me, how you care not for my looks but for me as I am, yet we are different you and I in so many ways, but you claim to love me is this true?" a dark figure stood in front of the garden that belonged to his beloved Rose under the full moon waiting for her response

"Oh my love, my sweet, sweet Ren Yes it is true how I love you so for many years I wish for it to never end, under this moonlight here and now I front of mother that gives us power I ask you to be mine for ever and always intill the days we die, your soothing voice is mine alone, for you are to never have another, yes we are different yet our love is the same, you claim you love me is this true?" Rose stood her hands in tangled with his, her beloved Ren

"Yes I love you I accept this mating bound to be yours forever" Ren reached over and grabbed the cup full of red liquid

"Are you sure, this is forever?" Rose asked looking down

"Yes I am sure, are you?" Ren reached down and tugged her chin up

"Yes" was her only reply Ren taking a big drink out of the cup leaned down kissing her letting the liquid in to her mouth, she does the same to Ren they keep going on intill the cup is Empty

"I wish to mate with you now Rose."

"Here and now?"

"Yes under the full moon when it's the brightest will you accept?"

"Yes" they soon fell into a world of passion

**5 months later**

"What do you think it will be?" Ren asked excited while rubbing Rose's swollen belly

"Ren my sweet we won't know intill it is born please settle down" Rose said patting his head they had just found out she was 3 months pregnant, after their mating ceremony they had decided to go into hiding seeing as their love was not allowed, letting her father and his father run there kingdom's they rather be together then be royalty.

"I'm just excited I can't wait Rose my love when will he or she be born?"Ren asked still rubbing her belly

"Well see as I'm a Wolf we can be pregnant until 7 month's but mixed with your Vampireness" Rose giggles as Ren chuckles "The baby should be here in a week or two."

Ren looks at Rose in shocked "that short of a time span Rose we need to get prepared Oh Goddess Ok So I'll call my father and-"

Rose giggle "Ren I've already called him he should be here in three days time He sounded happy and proud. He said 'it's about time my boy settled down, and Rose I don't care about the fact you're a wolf you make my son very happy whatever make's him happy then I'll be happy!'"

Ren looked shocked "M-my father said that?"

Rose smiled "Yes love, He cares for you happiness unlike my father, before I meet you he wished that I marry a warrior so my pup will be strong and he could get the son he wanted he has always said I was a mistake that my mother should have had a son not me. Intill I met you I had always thought I need to do what my father wished and give him a grandson and _prove_ that I'm _worth_ something"

Rose sighed and smiled at Ren and continued "but you change that the day your father had brought you to my kingdom to crate peace the moment I saw you I fell in love and knew you were my soulmate and that I need to be with you, and now we are going to have a beautiful baby what more could I want?"

Ren looked shocked then smiled "Rose I love you and will make you the happiest person on earth I promise, you have my word and in the vampire kingdom Vampire's always keep their word!"

Rose smiled and opened her mouth to speak but pain rushed up her stomach kneeing over Rose put her hands on her belly panting

"Rose my love what is wrong!?"Ren panicked

"Th-t-the ba-baby's com-coming my l- lo-v-" Rose leaned over to try and help the pain

Ren stood up and with his vampire strength life her up while mumbling sweet words to her and carried her to the master bedroom he knew they would be alone with this so he read up on pregnancies and how to deliver the baby

"Rose I'm going to have to deliver the baby you'll be fine and so will this baby."

Rose looked at him her face read pain but her eyes read trust "Please" she said "Please j-just ma-ke sure the baby is fine."

**6 hours later**

A small wail came for inside the walls of Ren and Rose's house if anyone were to come close and look inside they'd see a new born baby boy.

Ren carried the new born baby to his mommy "Rose this is our new baby boy." Ren let Rose hold Their new baby he was beautiful Rose knew when he was older he would be a beautiful boy "Rose what would you like to name our new Baby?"

Rose had thought of this since she had found out she was pregnant, she laid there think it over, a name that has been stuck in her head since she thought of it, it was a beautiful name like her baby so she said

"Yugi" and fell in to a peaceful sleep with her husband hearing him say "Yugi a perfect name."

And there they held the first Half Vampire and Half Werewolf child whose fate was already set in stone or so the Goddess thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Solomon was running down his stairs it was 3 in the morning he was going to sleep through it but the person was very persistent and would not leave so he rushed down he yanked the door open and saw a small shadow and a bundle in his hands

"Are you Solomon? Father of King Ren?" The small figure ask looking up at him

"I- well I mean Yes why? who are you I have some where to be tom- wait whats wrong with Ren?" Solomon was confused at what was going on and need answers he just saw his sons Family 2 months ago and they were perfectly happy and safe.

"Him and his wife were attacked and kill, I was running in the forest near by and got there in time to save their baby and well here" he pushed the little bundle in his arms "I must leave hide him well old man" And with that the little shadow disappeared leaving Solomon shocked in his doorway but when he heard his grandson whimper he rushed inside to sit on his chair he watched his grandson sleep and he cried for the loss of his son and daughter in-law. They were so young and never deserve this, it was the damn alpha of the wolf pack Solomon knew him very well and he would do this if he saw a threat Solomon sighed and walked in to his room setting Yugi in the middle of the bed and laid so he would be comfortable and wouldn't hurt Yugi

"I promise I will protect you Yugi." Solomon fell asleep just after 3:45

The small figure stood in a tree watching the houses "young Yugi I will protect you, I will let everyone know you are mine I will be with you from here on out." The figure jumped and ran into the forest

Line breaker

"Grandpa I don't wanted to go to auntie's house she freaks me out sometime and I'm pretty sure she a witch so lets skip this visit and go eat" Yugi in all his 14 years never liked going to his auntie house, it wasn't that he did love her she was his favorite person ,besides his grandpa, it was just when they'd go to her house that he'd get a weird feeling that he could never explain

"Now Yugi she loves your visits besides its be what 2 month since you last saw her? So we are going and you will not leave early nor will you skip out in this. Besides your friend s could 'hang' out with you tomorrow" he said laughing while Yugi stared

"I will never understand why you think that is funny." Yugi said as they drove to his aunt Mai house

"You'll understand when your older, anyway do you have her birthday present? its not everyday someone turns 25 you know" Solomon said with a smile

"I know grandpa and yes I've got it." Yugi said rolling his eyes and watched and Mai's house came into view they parked at the front of her house and walked in "Auntie we're here!" Yugi yelled and walk in only to be tackled and his face in Mai's chest

"Oh Yugi my sweet baby boy how are you are? are you here for me Birthday or did you forgot it was today? Awww i missed you so much I wish you'd stay here with me so I could protect you! Wait you had another dream didn't you aww baby you should have said something I can help those bad dreams go away!" Mai was swinging Yugi around his face still in her chest "I know how about we all have some nice tea and talk. I can make the special tea I always gave you since its my birthday and I want you to get better." Mai dropped Yugi and walked into the kitchen Yugi sat there for a bit and looked at his grandpa

"See" was all he said

Solomon shook his head Laughing and walked after Mai with Yugi right behind him "So Mai happy birthday how old are you now?"

"Oh Solomon you know I'm 250 you should have to as-" Mai stopped and look at Yugi who stared at her for a few seconds and laughed

"Wow and here I thought you wanted to be young Mai! Well then grandma maybe I should go get you a different present!" Yugi stood up "I'll go get the tea, be right back." as soon as Yugi left the room Solomon shook his head at Mai

"Hey I'm sorry it slipped, just be glad he thought I was joking, now his dreams are back what has he told you? Trust me this could be very important and I need to see if it lines up with what the goddess has shown me." Mai sat back putting her feet up

"What if he comes in?" Solomon said getting up "I'll tell him to run to the store really quick."

Mai shook her head "your going to let him drive? Why? he so young he could get hurt you know."

Solomon laughed "He loves to drive, plus he would beg me to let him drive so why fight it?" he said as he walked out

Line breaker

Yugi wonder around the store looking for blue fire what ever that was he checked ever shelf he could find and found nothing he stopped when he felt something watching him and was behind him turning around he saw no one _'I could have sworn that there was someone there'_ Yugi shrugged the thought away and continued with his quest trying to find the blue fire finally after 1 hour he gave up

_'__I'll have grandpa come back with me if they send me back, no way am I looking around a second time just to look like a idiot'_ he want to buy some pokey and left without a word to anyone, as he walked outside he felt it again the feeling of being watched, ignoring it he walked to his car and drove off

"I really need to forget the dreams there messing with my mind."

'Or_ showing you what will happen if you live'_ Yugi jerked the car to one side after hearing the the voice the last thing he saw was a tree and the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi felt a tap on his cheek "Hey little guy come on wake up don't die!"

_'What whos-' _Yugi slowly open his eyes to see a shadow starring at him

"Hey You're alive yes! how many figure am I holding up, whats you name can you tell me where you are?" the shadow boy looming over Yugi want to make sure he is okay

"Umm you need to hold up figures first, My name is Yugi and I'm- i don't really know exactly where." Yugi rubbed his head and flinched

"Hey don't touch your head little one you were in a car wreaked I kinda save you from death" shadow (dubbed by Yugi) said

"Oh um thank you for saving me?" Yugi stared up at Shadow looking to the right he saw his grandpa car had crashed into a tree and the tree fell on top of it _'maybe i shouldn't drive intill i'm 16' _

"little one? are you alright?" Shadow stood up his hand held out for Yugi to grab

"Um yes I just yeah I'm fine" Yugi looked at his car and asked "Do you have a phone I could use to call someone?"

Shadow smiled "Yes here" he pulled out a small black phone handing it over "I can wait with you at least in till you get a ride so you don't have to wait by the woods alone at night if that's okay"

Yugi smiled "Yes please!" Yugi glance at the woods there were by shaking his head the dialed Mai's number

_"Hello?" _

_"_Mai HEY it's Yugi Listen I-"

_"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU AT!" _Yugi pulled his head away from the phone

"Ow Mai Listen I was kinda in a car wreak and I um I really don't know where I am but I could use a ride wait" Yugi looked at shadow "do you know where we are?" "10 minutes from the store" "Okay thanks 10 minutes from the store to can you pick me up?"

_"Yugi stay where you are and such I'll be there in 3" _Mai shut her phone and left Yugi hanging

"Um heres your phone thank you for well everything." Yugi blush looking down at the ground

"No problem would you like me to wait with you?" Shadow looked at him tilting his head

"No no Its ok I- my aunt is come in like" Yugi saw lights come "Now"

"Well see ya than Yugi" then mumbled "but trust me well meet again" Shadow wink and walked into the forest Yugi ran to the forest line

He Yelled "Wait I don't know your name!"

Mai got out of car looked at him asking "Who's Name Yugi? who are you talking about?"

Yugi jumped and screamed spinning around he looked at Mai "The guy that was with me he pulled me from the wreak and stayed with me but I never got his name he was really nice and he mumbled something and ran into the forest and well here you and me are now." Yugi walked to the other side of the car ready to get going

Mai looked at the forest, the wreak and then Yugi looking very serious "What did he look like Yugi!"

Yugi looked at her and shrugged "It was dark Mai I couldnt se-" Mai walked around the car slamming the car door

"Yugi I need to know how that guy was you _NEED _to tell me NOW!" Yug looked up at her scared

"I don't know Mai I-I well I Don't know!" Yugi couldn't run and he had no idea why she was so serious

Mai smiled "Ok ok sweetie well lets get back to your grandpa shall we?" she walked around and got in while Yugi stood by the car scared slowly he got in the car

47959382746993837599382759975736784628473

Yugi ran into Mai's house and ran straight to his grandfather "Can we leave." he whispered but Solomon just smiled but dropped the smile when Mai came in with a grim face "Umm Yugi why don't you take a nap on the couch I'll call a toll truck to get the car." Solomon pushed Yugi to the living room and tucked him in now just sleep everything off OK tomorrow well leave promise."Solomon smiled as Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

"You need to tell him" Solomon closed his eyes his back still to Mai "That guy he was with could have been a Wolf and seen Rose's family eye color and Taken Yugi than _he_ would have a heir and then well there's your 100 year war between you Vamps and Wolfs you can't keep him in the dark forever I know I don't understand the whole half breed thing but maybe If you teach him and help him understand he could be the bridge between you two worlds and then boom happily ever after" Mai waited for Solomon to follow her to the back

"Mai you don't understand I promised to protected Yugi and letting him into our world I can't I'm sorry" Solomon looked up at Mai tears in his eyes and went to sit down leaving Mai to stand

"Well he'll be pushed in our world even if you don't want him to the Goddess has set his paths." Mai bite at her thumb nail "There is someone I know how could help you with out him knowing."

Solomon looked back "Who?"

5784236788-936708436702747629876

3 years later

"Yugi! hurry up!" Yugi smiled at Tea she was the good student so to be late by her standers was arriving to class 5 minutes early

"Tea you know we have ten minutes to you know be _in_ class" Joey yelled next to Yugi

"Yeah and what about us huh don't care if we're late to class do you?" Tristan Yelled on the left of Yugi

"You would think She liked Yugi more than she claim huh Kura" Ryou said loudly beside Joey to his brother Bakura who just looked at her with a blank face a looked away

Tea blushed "Yugi hurry so I don't have to deal with these knuckleheads!" Yugi smile with a blush

"Great guy way to get me in trouble." He mumbled running to walk next to Tea who smiled at him

"Yugi" Tea said looking down "I wanted to t-tell you something for a-a long time and well we known each other for well years and umm" Tea was pure red but before she could continue Bakura ran forward pushing Yugi running to the school Ryou beside him

"We're going to be late hurry Tea!" Everyone was running and she looked down _'there goes me courage'_ Sighing she ran after them

~Lunch!~

Yugi meet up with Ryou first since his class was right across from his "Ryou I need to ask you something"

Ryou looked at him as they walked "Shoot"

"Well" Yugi looked uncomfortable "I want to-to know how to teeeeelllllllllll _Ifilikeguysmorethangirls!"_

"umm what?" Ryou looked at Yugi with a smile he was pretty sure he hear what he asked but wanted to make sure

sighing Yugi blush more "How do I- oh hey Bakura" Ryou turned to see Bakura standing next to him

"Yugi" Bakura hated talking to people so Yugi felt horned when Bakura talked to him

"So what was the question?" Ryou asked again smiling at Bakura then turned back to Yugi

"Oh never mind" Yugi laughed scratching the back of his head turning around walking away "Lets go eat!"

They walked to the cafeteria in silence looking around for the rest of the group standing in line

"So what do you want to do for your birthday Yugi?" Bakura asked quietly looking down so no one would hear him

"Birthday? mine?" Yugi looked at both of them wondering what they were talking about then the thought hit him "Oh yeah huh I'm turning 17 tomorrow hmm never thought about that well I would to spend time with just my friends that's all." shrugging his shoulders he walk ahead grabbing pudding and walked to the table

"Well I was thinking we'd all go to the movies and hangout then after school we go to your house and relax you know just us three?" Ryou sat next to him with Bakura to his left digging into his meat lovers pizza

"Oh really what about Joey, Tristan and Tea?" Yugi ask looking at his Pudding

"We hangout with them then leave and you hangout with us just like that easy right? I mean if you don't want to do that I understand I mean it is your birthday right who am I to tell you what to do I-" Ryou stop and blush on his face with Bakura looking amused at him

"No no I like that Yeah sound like fun plus Tea's been weird around me so Yeah I could use a break." Yugi smied at Ryou then pulls out a book his grandpa gave him about old creatures

26562521224847794156816516845521564312

Yugi dressed in his everyday outfit after telling his grandpa Ryou and Bakura's plan to kidnap him from school to go have fun Solomon just laughed and told him to be safe He was surprised he was able to go but shrugged it off Ryou was down stair's with Bakura waiting for him

"Hey guys!" Yugi smiled and waved

"Everyone is going to meet us at the movies. Happy birthday Yugi Love me and Bakura here!" Ryou thrust a box in his hand "You might want to open it now!" Ryou was bouncing with excitement as Yugi pulled the lid off. Yugi looked in and saw small multi-colored Eyes looking at him gasping softly he reached inside and pulled out a small black kitten

"Oh Ryou, Bakura Thank you She so cute!" Yugi said holding her to his chest as she purred rubbing on him

"Your welcome Yugi, Ryou couldn't wait for you to open it he would have been driven crazy if you didn't." Bakura smiled at him and patted his head "Go put her upstairs and we can go." Yugi ran up and put her down telling his grandpa about her and ran back down together they walk to the bus stop and wait talking about everything and anything they could

"Oh oh HAPPY BRITHDAY YUGI!" Joey yelled from down the street as they walked closer and ran forward hugging him

"Joey thanks but can you put me down" Yugi asked and walked over to Tristan and Tea getting 'Happy birthday' from both he looked at Tea

"Wow who would have thought Tea would be ditching school." Yugi said teasing her about being there

Blushing she looked away "I-i wanted to be h-here because I l-l-like the movies and y-yeah..." She trailed off Blushing more while Joey laughed at the bad lie

"Suurree Tea" Tristan said looking away they went to buy their tickets to see HTTYD 2 half way Tea went to the restroom and Tristan went to buy more popcorn Yugi feeling bad that Tristan was wasting money on him he went to help pay but stopped when he hear them arguing

"You know you can't have him why do you try?" This was Tristan

"I-i just love him ok? I can't help how I feel Tristan!" Tea

"Well You know you can't have him so why try? Why Tea You know he's off limits and what would happen if _He _found out you need to stop this silly crush and get over him I can't protect you anymore! I want you be safe but" He heard Tristan take a breath "I love Yugi like a brother and to turn around and ignore him would be wrong I'll help for Yugi he loves you like a _Sister_ and would die if you were hurt anyway go finish the movie I'm getting more popcorn just Get over it Tea." He heard Tristan walk away and a small sob come from Tea and heard her walking towards him as much as he would love to help he didn't want to get caught so he ran back in and sat down looking at the screen '_what was that about'_

5656464165461564615654651654651564654561321651651651651

Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were in his room playing with his new kitten

"DO you have a name yet?" Bakura asked looking at Yugi then the kitten

Yugi looked at his wall thinking "I like Ankh, Life since she can't sit still and has to much energy what do you think?"

Ryou and Bakura nodded time fly's fast when ones having fun and soon they needed to leave hugging both the left down stairs Yugi sees Ryou forgot his watch and runs down to give it to him but stops when he see Ryou lean up and Bakura lean down and kiss not a I Love you brother kind and heated kiss so Yugi ran back up what was with his friends keeping things from him that make his think he crazy? slowly he laid down as Ankh jump on him falling asleep fast Yugi stared at the window and fell asleep just as fast.

AN

So I'm not going to lie I've been depressed for a long time that's why I didn't write but I'm getting myself back up so look out for me updates yeah so here you go hope all you can understand if I don't update for awhile

ILoveGlitch


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up Yugi looked at the clock flashing 7:50 sighing he stood streching and popping his bones _'I'm getting old' _ Yugi walked down stairs with Ankh at his feet with a smile Yugi pick her up petting her it's been a week since his birthday and Tea's been avoiding him and he saw Ryou and Bakura in a new light and had no idea what to do

"Ankh I'm all for love who you want but I mean your brother I don't know what to do" Yugi put her on the table then looked at Ankh's multi colored eyes "What do you think I should do?" A small mew was his answer and he smiled "Well I can't avoid them forever maybe we should hang out and then kinda hint that I know and give Ryou his watch back how about that?" Smiling even bigger and started on breakfast by the time his grandpa came down he had finished and sat down to eat

"Yugi what are you plans today?" Solomon asked pouring coffee in him mug

"Well I was going to hang out with Kura and Ryou today and-" Yugi looked at his phone _'Tea' _lit up the screen "Oh one second grandpa"

"Hello?"

_"Yugi hey i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today with just me if you want to I mean but I'dlike it if it was just us and-" _

Yugi laughed "Tea I'd love to hang out when do you want to meet up?"

_"oh um in like 10 minutes if that's okay?"_

"Sure meet you at the arcade?" Yugi smiled

_"YES I um mean Yes see you there" _

After quick good byes Yugi ran to get dress and ran down

Solomon looked at him with a teasing smile "So _who_ are you hanging out with?"

Yugi ran to the door blush on his face "Oh Tea wants to hangout Just the two of us so I'll be back at like 1 Bye Grandpa Ilove you" Yugi Yelled running out the house

Solomon smiled shaking his head _'Young love'_ and finished his food

122345678498765418945649845641354984364389

Yugi smiled at Tea when he saw her, she dress for the best today because today she would tell him her feelings "Yugi morning" Tea smiled sweetly

"Morning to you Tea you look lovely today" Yugi admired looking her up and down causing a blush to creep up

"O-oh thank you Yugi so you want to p-play a game?" Tea swells with happiness at Yugi comment she loved him very much and hope to day he would be hers

"Yeah lets" Walking in they spend a good two hours play every game

2 hours later

"So do you want lunch Yugi? We could go get burgers?" Tea walk along side Yugi

"Sure." Yugi replied as they walked down the street

"Um can you order for me? I'll be right back I'd like a-" Yugi waved his hand

"Tea I remember what you like so just go I got it." Tea beamed at Yugi happy he remembers her favorite food and walked off

"She your girlfriend?" Yugi snapped his head to a teenager and blushed

"Why do you need to know?" Yugi mumbled looking down

"She's cute that's all." The teenager shrugged

"NEXT" Yugi walked up to placed an order and the teen still followed him

"So she _not_ your girlfriend?" the teen stated looking him in the eyes

"Who are you?" Yugi growled staring at him, he had black hair and green eyes he was tall and kinda sexy if Yugi was honest

"No one" the teen sat down near a window looking out while Yugi stared at him

"Yugi are you okay?" Turning he nodded Yeah "Oh well I got the food umm" Tea look down at the food then at the boy "Do you know him?"

Yugi looked over his shoulder "No but lets just eat" Yugi lead her to a booth near the window they sat ate and talked

"Yugi" Tea said softly

"Yes?" Yugi was watching a dog run after a cat

"Yugi look at me please?" Yugi heard a plead in her voice looking she had her hear down a bit looking at him

"Tea are you ok?" Yugi asked looking very worried

"Yes Yugi you and I knew each other for a long time and I well...I really like you." Tea stared in his eyes

"Well I like you too Tea" Yugi said with a confused look

"No wait let me rephrase that Yugi I-I Love you more than I should, you are the most important person to me and I needed you too know that I-I-" Tea felt tears come down her face and buried her face in her hands sobbing a bit while Yugi stood up he walked over to Tea and hugged her looking up she saw Yugi smile

"Tea don't cry please and I do love you but not the way you want I am sorry that does not mean I don't care for you. You are important to me too and I-"

"So she is important to you huh?" Yugi was cut off by the teen that bugged him earlier "That's all I needed to know." Reaching in his pocket he pulled dust out pushed Yugi away and blow it in Tea's face who blinked and fell backwards

"TEA!" Yugi ran to her looking her over glad to see she was just asleep

"You going to run or burn?" Yugi glanced up and the building was on fire he also saw_ 'Wings?' _Yugi stared at them and saw dragon heads at the tips

"YUGI, YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?" Yugi looked around for the voice but everything was getting darker around his vision slowly Yugi closed his eyes and saw a shadow with a scythe and attacked the teen and then closed his eyes.

45845236685654555554984564984521489

Yugi moaned sitting up shaking his head slowly he opened his eyes "Yugi how are you feeling?" Yugi turned his head to see Ryou smiling softly

"I feel like I was hit with a truck what happened?" Yugi looked around seeing Bakura, his grandpa and a guy

"We were hoping you'd tell us." Bakura looked scared worried and that made Yugi feel really bad

"Well I was with Tea hanging out we went to get burgers and then-" Yugi put his hand to his head "And then-" Shaking his head Yugi looked up "I don't remember everything is blank sorry" Yugi looked at Ryou "Where's Tea?" Ryou looked down Yugi looked up at Bakura and Grandpa both looking away

"Yugi hello my name is Atemu I was the one who saved you from the fire and well we're not to sure but we think something hit Miss Gardner on the head she... um won't wake up she in a coma and her heart stopped twice. I'm sorry their not sure she'll make it." Yugi looked Atemu and tears fell down his eyes he sobbed as Ryou pulled him in a hug and he cried and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi sat up on the hospital bed, the police came to talk to him and he answer as honestly as possibly. He was in the hospital for three day and got to visit Tea he felt tears run down his face thinking it was his fault

_Flash back_

_Yugi sobbed his little heart out while Ryou rubbed his back Tea might die he didn't want this to happen why him why her?!_

_"Yugi please clam down please the doctor has more to say let him finish please clam down." Solomon said rubbing his knee_

_Yugi nodded slowly and looked up waiting for the doctor to talk_

_"well miss Gardner she's on life support right now we will monitored her and there may be a chance we could save her if we can find the problem we will help her Yugi but please calm down we will and will help." the doctor said "Now if you'll excuse me" then turn and walked out of ghetto room_

_"You hear that Yugi? they'll help! they can save her!"_

_End flashback_

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi turned his head to see Ryou and Bakura coming through the doorway sitting on one side Bakura pulling Ryou on his lap

"Yes I'm okay." Yugi looked away think them his thoughts lead him to the night of his birthday he turned back a confused look on his face "can I ask you both something personal?"

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other then back "Sure Yugi what is it?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded

"Are you two together like a couple or something?" Yugi blushed looking away ashamed for asking

Ryou blushed beet red as Bakura smirked and nodded squeezing Ryou waist. Yugi had conflicted feelings for this on one hand love is love no one can judge you for loving another but on the other hand they were brothers _Twins_ to specific Bakura started laughing hard which surprised Yugi he had heard Bakura chuckle before but never laughed out loud even when Ryou tripped a waiter.

"Yugi were not related at least no in the way you think" Ryou said smiling shaking his head with a tint of pink on his cheeks

"What do you mean?" Yugi tilted his head in a very cute manner asked

"well we're cousins but you know purebloods so we can Mate to each other like the other vam-" Bakura slammed his hand on Ryou's mouth. Ryou looked at Bakura confused then realized what he said

Yugi sitting on the bed looked confused "Purebloods? What do you mean by that like full English? Or something else?" before anyone could answer Atemu walked in raising a brow he looked at Ryou and Bakura with Bakura's hand still on Ryou's red face then to Yugi

"am I interrupting something?" Atemu asked then walked over to Yugi when he answered no "Well Yugi are you okay? I was worried after yesterday when you shut yourself down a bit."

Yugi gave a small smile "I'm fine the information you all gave me was too much for one day but I'll live thank you I could never repay you for save both our live I wish there was something I could give you." Yugi said looking up at Atemu who blushed

"Well this might be a bad time but would you go on a date with me? I mean if you want to." Atemu looked away blushing while Yugi blushed just as bad

"Oh well Um sure I guess how about tomorrow at noon?" Yugi's blush die down a bit but jumped back up when Atemu smiled

"I'd like that Yugi so see you tomorrow I guess?" Atemu smiled as Yugi nodded and stayed to talk while Ryou and Bakura stared at him then left

"Yugi I don't think you should go on that date with _that guy._ don't you think it's strange he knew you were in the restaurant when he was just '_walking by_'?" Bakura asked glaring at the door

Atemu's story was he was head to work and saw smoke, running over he saw everyone rushing out the doors and took the chance someone was trapped and waltz right into the restaurant in the fire and can out unharmed no burns and no cuts. No one but Bakura question it, Yugi thought Bakura was just over protective so decided to ignore it but at the same time question it too, why was Atemu there?

Yugi shook his head "No Bakura he saved our lives I trust him to a certain extent so I could at least go to one lunch with him" Yugi looked at Ryou who smiled

'_Oh king Ren I wish you were here Yugi needs you, the filthy Wolf's are trying to take Yugi away please send help or a sign too tell me and my mate on what to do_' Bakura looked away from Yugi glaring at the wall he loved Yugi he was a little brother and to have a wolf come and try to court him was awful, sure Queen Rose was lovely but to most vampires she was the only one Bakura sighed

643859167345958213764948554146438292700519864

Tristan walked in Teas room "why? Why couldn't you just follow orders? He was waiting all day for you if you had just went with him this wouldn't have happened maybe next time little sister you will listen"

"Tristan? What are you talking about?" Ryou stepped around the corner and looked at him

Tristan looked at Ryou as he thought about his options, he decided to tell "Come on let's sit and I'll tell you all about it." both are down for a very long conversation

Yugi sat on his bed sighing they still have no idea what was wrong with tea it's been four days since the whole accident and she still hasn't woken up

And as much as he loved her today was his date with Atemu my so he need to focus on his date getting up and getting ready he walked down stairs his grandpa sitting at the table

"Oh Yugi where are you going? You look so nice today." Solomon looked Yugi up and down

"Oh Um grandpa I'm going to g-go on a-a date with Atemu." Yugi had a big blush on his face and looked down he didn't see his grandpa frown

"Yugi I don't think you should go on this date with him" Solomon held his hand up as Yugi tried to protest "let me finish Tea is in the hospital and is hurt you don't want to go on a date with him only to have your day ruined if something was to go wrong, right? Plus I don't really trust him either I trust Bakura's opinion and if he doesn't trust him neither do I." Yugi looked at the ground them looked at Solomon

"Grandpa I want to get to know him he _saved_ my life he saved Tea's life and I want to thank him and going on this date would help me get to know him better." Yugi and Solomon stared at each other then Solomon sighed then mumbled

"I guess you're already getting pulled into our world" clearing his throat his looked up "I trust you Yugi and if you want to go then I will let you to be safe" Yugi smiled and hugged his grandpa

"Thank you for trusting me now I got to go bye grandpa I love you" Yugi ran out of the house/shop leaving Solomon standing and watching

"follow him and make sure that wolf does nothing to harm him or take him to the king am I understood.?" Solomon turned slightly

"Yes king Solomon we understand." a chorus of voices replied

"Oh Yugi why now of all times?" Solomon walked into his room closing the door.

1383461986434161929484619194

Yugi saw Atemu running up to him as he stood by the restaurant

"Sorry I'm late Yugi got caught up with my boss." Atemu rubbed the back of his head blushing slightly

"No no its okay so want to eat here or somewhere else?" Yugi looked at the restaurant and back at Atemu who shrugged and nodded walking in and taking seats when Yugi saw someone familiar "Atemu do you happen to have a twin brother do you?" Yugi squinted his eyes at the figure

"No why?" Atemu asked a look of confusion cross his face

"because there's a guy over there who looks like you" Yugi nodded his head in the direction the person sat

Atemu looked and tensed up as the person turned his head and glared at Atemu who glared in return he stood up and walked over

"_Atemu._" the person nodded glaring

"_Yami_ " Atemu voice laced with venom

"What's a wolf like you do here? You mutts final decided to be _civil_?" The man, Yami, growled out and Atemu bared his sharp teeth

"You have no right bat to say things like that. You don't want to start a fight here I have a date I have no time to waste with you." Atemu nodded his head in Yugi's direction and Yami followed and his eyes widen he snapped his head back to Atemu

"_You have no right to someone like that mutt_." Slamming his hand down he leaned down so only Atemu could hear "_You Mutts don't need him. he's kings Ren's son he belongs to the vampires not the wolves!_" Yami half whispered and half yelled

Yugi looked lost and uncomfortable

"Yami we can deal with this another time he's here on his free will and you're interrupting my date." Atemu send a small smile Yugi's way as Yami turned to him

"I'm Yami nice to meet you prince." Yami held out his hand

"prince?" Yugi looked lost as Atemu hit Yami in the rib

"he says that to everyone Yugi ignore him he's being annoying." Atemu waved his hand back and forth as Yami held his rib

"so you do know him." Yugi looked between them both Yami smirked and laughed

"you could say that he was _important_ to me but now he's nothing but _scum_." he glared at him "If you don't mind duty over love then you got yourself a winner here I'm just saying." and with that Yami turned and walked away leaving the restaurant Yugi saw Yami wipe his eyes as he left

"what was he talking about Atemu?" Yugi looked at Atemu who was looking at the table with a sadden look on his face "Atemu?"

"nothing why don't we try this date another time Yugi I'm sorry." Atemu looked up and smiled softly Yugi nodded and they left together.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not Dead! so heres a chapter for all of you who are still reading this~

156749564168415345612

Yugi walked into the kitchen and saw his auntie talking with his grandpa both looked worried stopping he listen a bit

"Mai please is there anything you can do? Yugi, we can't just tell him everything after keeping it hidden for his whole life he'll think we're crazy or this it's a joke!"

"Solomon we need to tell him the goddess will lead him one way or another his fate is set in stone he'll destroy one or the other it's up too him and the goddess who he chooses both sides will get mad, angry that he didn't chose them Solomon no one can stop this not even the goddess. I'm sorry but he has to choose and if he chooses them and not us well we'd have to try to kill hi-"

"Mai I'd never! Yugi is my sons son! My grandson! Even if he chooses them I'd never kill him I love him too much, this is why I refused to let him in our world! He can't be pressured into this decision he's just a boy maybe we cou-"

"**SOLOMON LISTEN TO ME YUGI WILL BE FORCED TO CHOOSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER HE WILL BE TAKEN OR HE WILL WILLINGLY LEAD THE OTHER INTO BATTLE YOU NEED TO TELL HIM AND_ NOW!_ I WILL NOT LET HIM HIDE ITS NOT JUST VAMPS AND WOLFS ITS EVERY CREATURE OUT THERE THATS IN DANGER PLEASE SOLOMON!**" Yugi heard Mai sob a bit several minutes later she spoke softly again "Its best we prepare for war Solomon I will not let my son be hurt by something like this. Joey is a wizard and Yugi's best friend I'm sure we can convince him to choose us. I'd die before letting Joey enter a losing battle and die" Yugi heard nothing for five minutes and backed up he open the door and yelled "I'm home grandpa" and ran in like nothing happened as he entered Mai was looking out the window and his grandpa facing her

"Yugi how was your date?" His grandpa tried to smile but looked down

"Hi Mai, Grandpa It was okay but we cut it short because we ran into a boy named Yami they seemed to know each other but Yami kept calling Atemu a mutt and him a bat so I sat there very confused I think they were lovers at one point and I really don't want to get in the middle." Yugi looked at them both "Is something wrong? Are you both okay?" Yugi saw both if them tense up

"Yugi why don't you go take a nap you look like you need it." Mai's voice was like ice and basically said don't argue and do as she said Yugi nodded scared and left the room as he made it to his room he jumped on the bed

'why won't anyone tell me anything'

125535549748513789

Ryou paced around his room thinking, so far he couldn't come up with anything to help Tristan the little problem was like the one him and Bakura had at one time but it was the human world they had different laws! groaning he sat down on the bed as soon as Bakura walked in

"What's wrong my little bunny? You're seem very stress what happened?" Waking over Bakura sat beside Ryou

Ryou loved it when Bakura was talkative it was rare for him

"Tristan is having...problems and he asked for my help but it's human problems so I don't know how to handle it," Ryou sighed "I just want to help a good friend I don't want to let him down but I'm not good with human laws" Bakura pulled Ryou on his lap and cuddled him

"what's the problem with your human? Maybe I can help." as much as Bakura hated humans he'd help Ryou friends because his little mate cares for all of the ones he's close too it made him sick but the little prince like the humans to so it's not to bad he guess

"Tristan says Tea's in a arranged marriage and she wants out of it to be with Yugi but her father's a big time company man and refuses anything like that he hurt Teas little brother and Tristan, he want to show Tea maybe being in a marriage won't be bad. he also said the man is like her second cousin and kinda against the law so he asked me to either figure a way out or to convince her to marry and I have no idea what you do." Ryou huffed and cuddle closer to Bakura who smiled and kiss his head

"Ryou maybe you should leave it alone its human problems not vampire problems you shouldn't care" Bakura patted this head

"But the Prince he helps and cares for humans!" Ryou jumped up yelling at Bakura it was odd in the vampire society to care and hang out with humans which Ryou does that made Ryou a big oddball not only does he have human friends he cares for them it wasn't right to their kind, humans were meals and nothing more to purebloods

"but he doesn't know he's a creature of the night and was raised in a human society so of course he'd care for humans you however my bunny you were born here and raised our way why care about them?" Bakura rises one of his eye brows staring into Ryou brown eyes he's been questioning this for as long as he had known Ryou why care they were the monsters of the world. Caring for nothing but wealth and riches selfish people who should have die off long ago.

"Because...I care! it doesn't matter if their human I care for them as people for who they are not their species, I love you very much Kura but you opinion In this matter I don't care for we went through the same thing just slightly different I feel like I have too help if I don't then our relationship means nothing, we fought for nothing." Ryou blushed looking down they usually don't talk about all that happen to be together, it was...unpleasant to say the least.

But Bakura likes to think it was a way to strengthen their relationship but still hates the memories

"Okay Ryou if you want to play- I-I mean help the humans then who am I to stop you I'll help if I see you need it but don't expect much got it." He said glaring at the wall with a small blush while Ryou was nodding his head happily

"Yes of courses Just promise not to sabotage my work ya big bat!" Ryou stood up pointing at him then turned to walk away Bakura reached out grabbing him and pulling him back

"Aww how cute little bunny you thought you could walk away like that~ too bad for you we're going to have some fun" Bakura smiled while Ryou blushed this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi mind went to what Mai said about Joey being her son no no that can't be right Mai was 28 and Joey was pushing 18 and wizard? That can't be right wouldn't that make Mai a witch and she didn't look ugly or old. Yugi rubbed his head as a headache came

'Why won't anyone tell me anything I know something is going on and I am a big part of it. Okay think this through 1) Mai is a witch and so is Joey 2) Grandpa wants me to stay out of their world whatever their world is... Groaning in frustration Yugi sat up looking around his room taking his phone out of his pocket a paper fell out looking down he pick it up

_'Young prince please call me I know no has told you what is going on and I wish to help I do not choose a side please call XXX-XXXX_

_~Yami'_

Yugi stared at the paper no one was going to tell him so he might as well Yami seems like he was a part of it to

Picking up the phone he dialed Yami's number three rings later he picked up

_"Yugi I'm glad you called, how much do you wish to know"_

Straight to the point

"Everything I know something big is happening and I'm a big part of it I need to know." Yugi felt his voice quiver

_"Meet me in the park in 10 no later_" Yami sounded concerned

"Okay Yami see ya" Yugi wiped his eyes

_"See you young prince"_ Yami hung up before Yugi could say anything

Timeskip

Yugi walked up to the old swings and sat down kicking his legs waiting getting away from grandpa and Mai was hard. They seemed to put him on lockdown asking where he was going and with who of course he lied and saying he's hanging with Joey, now all he had to do was wait for Yami

Looking around for him Yugi began to sing, half way through he heard foot steps coming up turning he saw Yami and smiled

"Yugi was that you singing?" Yami sat next to him on the swing

Yugi blushed "Oh yeah that was me" he said looking down

"That was beautiful. Can you sing for me one day? My mother use to when I was younger but that was long ago." Yami trailed off

There was a pause both unsure where to start when Yami sighed Yugi jumped

"Young Prince where do you want me to begin?" Yami looked up at the sky

"Where ever you feel is important I guess..." Yugi look forward feeling that this was going to be a long talk

"Well... First let me tell you a story." Yami look turned to Yugi "This story will help you understand...well somewhat. Okay"

_Story _

_long ago there was two kingdoms that lived during the time of creatures of the night, one kingdom had a royal family who had the most beautiful eyes, the color of amethyst, they themselves were creatures of the night call __Lycanthrope__ or better known as __werewolfs. Their Leader held a iron fist over them killing the weak and keeping the strong was how he forced them to live. The other Royal family were known for their unique Multi-hair color they were Nosferatu or Vampire they live freely as long as non break the laws set for them. Both kings were to have children and both happy but one didn't feel comfortable with the other right next door so before the children were to be born they went to war. It didn't get anywhere so many lives were lost those months when the children were born the war had stopped and soon the both families forgot about the hatred._

_But one say the little princess of the Wolves names Rose had ran into the forest looking for fun be stuck inside all day with nothing to do she would sneak out and run around. On her normal runs she bumped in to the prince of Vampires Ren who was running away from a different creature a succubus, both stood up as the she devil ran up she wanted the little prince for her pleasure slave and would take him no matter what Rose who never known freedom refuse to let someone else have their freedom taken away she stood up ready to fight._

_Prince Ren shocked that a wolf would want to help him stood behind her, the she devil looked conflicted then rushed at Rose claws out she was fast but wolves were faster next thing she knew she was slammed into a tree then thrown in the sky and flat on the ground. Rose grabbed Ren's hand and ran in a random direction when she stopped running she looked at the person she had save _

_"I am Rose" She said looking him in the eyes "You are?"_

_"Ren" The prince mumbled looking down _

_"Aww you're so shy~" Rose grabbed both his hands "Well where do you live I will escort you home" _

_Ren pointed in the direction of the Vampire kingdom _

_" O-oh yo-you are a-a Vampire?" Rose looked at him up and down_

_"Y-Yes and you a w-wolf?" Ren blushed looking away when he saw her looking at him _

_"Yes I didn't know you were a vampire I- Well I heard Vampires are very scary looking but you, you look so cute~" Rose smiled when Ren looked up blushing deep red _

_"I am not cute!" Ren pouted with a glare_

_"Aww~ Well anyways let me walk you home wouldn't want that she devil coming after you" Rose grabbed his hand once again only to have it yanked out of hers_

_"Thi-This is wrong you are to hate me as I am to hate you what are you doing?" Ren took a couple of steps back from Rose _

_"Why should I hate you?" Rose tilted her head confuse _

_"Because I am a Vampire You are a Wolf we hate each other!" Ren look at her like she was crazy_

_"I have no reason to hate you I just met you today so whats there to hate?" Rose held her hand out waiting Ren look nervously at it then grabbed her hand looking down to hide his blush "There we go now let me take you home~"_

_And together they walked back holding hands the entire way back_

45649561564156234896

"Yugi would you like to move else where It's getting dark outside? We could go grab a bite and I could finish the story." Yami stood up and stretched turning to look at Yugi who nodded

"Sure Yami but I have to ask what does this story have to do with me? I mean its a nice story but..." Yugi trailed off standing

"You will see Yugi Now lets go a get that bite." Yami lead the way to the pizza kick a small but fairly good pizza restaurant

Once they both order and sat down Yami began once again

"Okay so then they kept meeting up and a few years later something big was coming-

_Story _

_Rose now the age 150 was at the age to wed and so her father had a match anyone who wish to marry his daughter had to fight for her hand to the death Rose tried to stop him from doing this but he was set on the idea_

_"My daughter will not be handed off to some weakling you are worth more than any wolf can have I want you to have strong pups for my heir!" _

_Rose was shocked her father treating her like some trophy to be won so that night she ran to the person she could trust the most Ren _

_Once she had meet him in the forest she fell against him crying over the years together they had become close the grew up with each other see the other grow Ren who was once shorter and weaker then herself had grew stronger and bigger saying it was his turn to protected her she could be held by him and feel comfortable. she told him the new of her father that she is his trophy she loved him dearly but now she was unsure of what to do _

_"Rose why not run? Run as far as you can and never look back! You shouldn't have to go through with this, you should meet and fall in love with some who is not pick by your father." Ren grabbed her hands looking at her sadly _

_"But I have already fallen in love with some one I can't just leave and never see them!" Rose looked scared and sad _

_"Who have you fallen for maybe he will fallow you run away with you?" Ren tried to get an answer out of her but she would talk "Rose please tell me?"_

_Rose sighed "You I love You but you have a duty to your people I don't want to take that away from you." Rose was shocked when Ren lifted her up to the sky's _

_"I love you as well Rose I don't care about what everyone else wants I want you!" Ren brought her down to a kiss and set her down "Lets leave right now You and Me Together forever." Ren grabbed her hand like she had done when they first met _

_"Yes Ren you and me." _

_They ran day and night they ran hoping to find a place for themselves to live in peace once they found one they settled down then did a binding ceremony and later had a baby thing were going well intill they were found by Roses Father who had them killed, their baby was taken away and given to his grandpa on his father side _

_That baby's name was..._

_Yugi_

41545618654132418563

Yami stared at Yugi serious "You Yugi were my Kings and their Queens Baby, you were, in the wolf kings eyes, a mistake that needs to be destroyed that is why I call you prince you are my prince and I have respect for you and I will protect you."

Yugi sat there stunned "Yami this has to be a joke Right?"

Yami sighed "No Yugi this is not just look" Yami opened his mouth his fangs popping out and his eyes turning a brighter red " You are a creature of the night Yugi your next Birthday you will have to find a mate, you are a bearer a male who can have children. Your power will awaken when you turn 18 and many will be drawn to you because of this they will court you or force themselves on you. I am telling you Yugi because you are the son of my king as I said I wish to protect you from the evil out there but I can not with out you knowing all this." Yami sighed looking away "You need to understand Yugi there are people who wish to use you, If you do not believe me I will take you to the people you trust and they will tell you."

Yugi looked conflicted yes he wanted to believe Yami but this was crazy how can anyone believe this at the same time he wished someone would tell him the truth he got his wish and now had to take what's given to him

"Yami I want to trust you but I _did_ just met you today I don't know how to feel about this just yet take me to the people I know and I will decide then what I am to do." Yugi stood knowing Yami would follow him and he was not disappointed Yami lead him down street after street intill they stop at a small house walking up they knocked

"_YUGI_?!"

Then everything went black and Yugi fell backwards


End file.
